Home is Where the Heart is
by Justadream940
Summary: What would have happened if Rick and Daryl had been together before the apocalypse? If Rick and Lori had only been brother and sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **So this is first every fanfic so bare with me. I don't normally write stories but this idea came into my head and noticed that this story hadn't been done yet, so I decided to give it go. Let me know what you think!

Chapter one:

Looking down the road I was trying to find any signs of life, so far all I had come across was half a women _at least I think it was a women _crawling across the grass in the park. _Where is everybody_? I know that living in the country means that it's fairly quiet and peaceful, but this is ridiculous I can't hear anything. Seeing my house up ahead my heart starts to beat faster in anticipation, hoping to see Daryl at home cooking up a meal from his latest hunt. Stumbling up to the front door I whip the door open and call out.

"Daryl…. Lori… Carl?!"

I listen for a reply but the house is in complete silence "Daryl" I shout as I really start to panic _no no no this can't be happening_. What the hell is going on, why is nobody around. It suddenly occurred to me that it's all gotta be a dream, a bad nightmare. I start pinching myself and slapping my face in an attempt to wake myself up. _Come on, wake up, wake up!_ Opening my eyes I notice nothing has changed, I'm still living the nightmare, and dread looms over me. Stumbling to the front step I sit down and can't help but think about Daryl, and how I desperately hope that he's ok, that he's safe, that Shane is looking after Lori and Carl. _I wish I knew where I were. _Staring out at the street I notice that someone is shuffling along the street muttering to themselves. I go to call out to them when a sudden excruciating pain shoots through my head as something whacks me round the head, looking up from where I had fallen from I see a small figure hovering over me.

"Carl….I found you…" I whisper, and fall unconscious.

…..

Listening to Morgan and Duane I can't believe what I'm hearing, dead people walking around; they have to be messing with me. Then I remember seeing that women with no legs crawling along the grass and the bodies I saw littering the hospital, and realise that they could be telling the truth. Panic races through my body when I think about Daryl but then I stomp it down knowing that he'll be fine, he can take care of himself, and Lori and Carl have Shane._ They'll be fine… they have to be._ I thank Morgan for the food and slowly start eating the food he gave and plan how I'm going to get to Atlanta safely in hopes of finding my family.

All three of us makes are way back to mine and I notice that all the pictures on the walls have disappeared and Lori's photo albums have gone. I run up to the bedroom to find that most of Daryl's clothes have gone along with a few of mine._ Please tell me that means you got outta here okay._ I open up my chest of drawers and rummaged around till I found what I was looking for. Opening up the little box I stare at the ring inside _was I ever going to get to ask him now, was I too late?_ I had been meaning to ask him for a while now but I had never been able to pluck up the courage, wondering if Daryl would ever agree. We had joked about getting married a few times but I never figure out if he was serious or not. _Guess I might never know now._ I make my way over to our bed with a heavy heart and sit down stroking the ring wondering if I'll ever see him again. Pocketing the ring I lie down on Daryl's side of the bed and stare up at the ceiling hugging his pillow to my chest and taking in a deep breath. I can still smell him on the pillow and a few tears roll down my face as I pretend that it's actually him lying on my chest, wrapped up in my arms. I collect myself together, wiping away the tears and walk down stairs knowing where I need to head next if I want any chance of finding my family.

…..

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"We'll be fine, need to stay here a few more days, get Duane ready and used to a gun" Morgan replies.

Handing Morgan the radio I tell him to listen out every day at dawn and then head out with my gear. As I'm driving along on my way to Atlanta I look around and notice how quiet everywhere looks and wonder what could have caused the world to turn into some kind of horror game that Carl was always begging me to buy for him.

…..

Sitting in the army tank surrounded by walkers I realise the mistake I had made entering Atlanta, the city was dead, nobody was here except for all these walkers. Looking around I find no way of escaping and know that I'm probably gonna end up dying in here as I certainly wasn't gonna let myself turn into one of those things. I take out the photo I'd put in my pocket of me and Daryl together. Looking at it I realise it was one of the only ones we had taken together. Daryl wasn't one for photos, and thinking about it neither was I really. It had been taken last Christmas; Carl had just been given a new camera and had insisted taking pictures of everyone, including one of me and Daryl together. We are both smirking, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, looking happy. What I would take to be wrapped up in those arms again, safe and secure knowing everything was fine. Sighing I put the photo back in my jacket pocket and stare at the gun in hands knowing that this might be the only way outta this.

"hey you….. dumbass….. the one in the tank….."

I stare at the radio _maybe there is another way outta this_. I snatch the radio out of its stand. "hello?" I hesitantly reply on the radio hoping that it wasn't just my imagination that someone had spoken on the radio.

…

"Oh no was that Dixon"

I perked up at hearing the name, could it be, did it mean that Daryl was here, was safe _god I hope so_. I ran after them up to the roof hoping that it was Daryl up there.

"Dixon are you crazy?!"

There was a man standing on the roof shouting walkers, looking far too happy considering the circumstances. I looked over at the guy; he didn't look like Daryl, could it be someone else with the surname Dixon?

"You outta be more polite to a guy holding a gun" the man replied.

Hold on, I knew that voice, I looked at the guy again and realised I did know him. It was Merle, Daryl's older brother. _Oh great I finally found someone I know and it has to be him_ I thought to myself. It's not that I didn't like Merle exactly it's just he can be crude and hard to get along with, especially if you didn't meet his expectations, which I did…. Just about. Listening to T-Dogg and Merle arguing I realised that Merle had yet to notice me. Next thing I know Merle is holding a gun to his face and realised I really needed to step in and calm Merle down before he actually kills the poor guy.

"Merle let him go"

Merle looks up at me with a snarl on his face, then his eyes go wide with shock when he realises who I am. "Well well well, look who we have here, officer friendly what a surprise" he says sarcastically. "Merle let him go" I demanded "nah is dat any way to treat ya brother n law, 'specially considerin I thought you were dead" his eyes pointing as he says the last bit. "I was in a coma, woke up couple a days ago" I replied. "well I'll be damned, I know a few people that'a be glad to hear dat" Merle says with a smirk on his face and finally releases T-Dogg, who clambers up and gets as far from Merle as possible.

My heart starts beating twice as fast when Merles words finally starts to sink in. Could it mean that Daryl and the rest of my family were safe? _Please be safe please be safe _I repeated over and over in my head. I looked over at Merle "are they safe?" Merle looked back at me "there fine…. all of them" my shoulders sagged and I let the relief wash over me, knowing that they are fine.

T-Dogg looked over at me shocked "hold on a minute, you know this asshole?!" _Oh boy ….._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Staring out over the valley Daryl sat on a big rock with his elbows on his legs and his crossbow slung across his back. Hearing footsteps he looked over and saw Carl heading towards him, without saying a word he sat down next to Daryl and they both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Slowly Carl inched closer until his head was resting on Daryl's shoulder, Daryl looked at Carl surprised that he actually felt comfortable with the contact, but then Carl was one of the only people that he felt completely comfortable with, as well as Rick of course.

"Daryl?" He looked down to see Carl looking up at him. "Yeah" was the muttered response.

"What would say if I said I thought Uncle Rick might still be alive?" at hearing those words Daryl's body visibly stiffened and Carl noticed. "It's just I keep having these dreams of him waking up in the hospital all alone and really confused, and not knowing anything about the walkers or where we are" he quickly continued.

Daryl took in a deep breath "I would say that they were just hopeful dreams" Carl looked down, a sad look on his face. "They felt so real that I can't help but think that they are"

"Carl…" Daryl's voice shaking slightly, knowing he couldn't start believing what Carl way saying without going crazy. "Can't you just go to the hospital and check it out- just to make sure" Carl carried on, not knowing the effect his words were having on Daryl.

"Carl I can't" his voice close to breaking. "Why not…..don't you love him? "Carl persisted quietly. "Sorry" he quickly added not quite believing he just asked him that. Daryl glared at Carl "Of course I do…..we just have to trust that Shane was telling the truth, there's no reason for him not to. Never ask me that question again" he growled, and with that he stood up and headed off towards the woods. Carl watched Daryl leave and got up and slowly made his way towards his mum.

...

Lori seeing Daryl shoot off towards the woods without warning anyone had stopped washing the clothes she was doing and waits for Carl to get to her.

"Hey baby what's up?" Lori says seeing the upset look on Carl's face as he sits down next to her and hugs hers, burying his head in her side. "Carl, you can't talk with your head in my side and 'spect me to understand you" Lori says softly hearing Carl's mutterings.

"Daryl's made a me" he says while slowly lifting his head off of his mums side, as he feels an arm wrap round him and pull him in closer. "Aww baby Daryl could never be mad at you; you know that, he just really sad at the moment"

Looking around Carl noticed that all the other women washing clothes, had stopped their conversations, and have slowed down their work. Carl guessed that they were trying to listen in to his mum's and his conversation. "But he got angry with me and stormed off" he replied a bit quieter now knowing people were listening in. "what were you talking about then" his mum asked.

"I told him about my dreams" he said barely above a whisper. "Oh Carl, I thought I told you not to tell him about those, knowing how upset he would get over them" Lori said sternly. "But why mum, you know Daryl's the best person to go and have look back at the hospital 'specially if he bought Merle with 'im" Carl said desperately, on the verge of crying now, not understanding why no one would listen to him.

"Because you know Shane went to the hospital to get your Uncle Rick, and what he said happened, what the hospital was like, there was no way your uncle could have survived that" Lori's voice now started to tremble. Carl looked up at his mum "well I think Shane's wrong, I think Uncle Rick's still alive, even if nobody else will believe me" his said angrily. After glaring at his mum he headed back in the direction of his tent.

After listening to the conversation Carol spoke softly "you're friends of Daryl's?" Lori looked up hearing Carol speak and seeing everybody else waiting for her to reply "Something like that " she said softly and starts washing the clothes again, thinking about how she wishes she could believe what Carl was saying . She so desperately wants her brother back knowing he would know what to in this situation.

...

Walking through the forest, following some tracks he had just found, Daryl was being as quiet as he could, knowing that any sound he made could scare off his potential prey. It also allowed him to listen out for the disgusting sound of those walker things, Daryl shuddered at the thought at them, they really were ugly. Being out in the forest allowed him to calm down and collect his thoughts, he felt most at home around the woods, hard not to when you've spent most of your life in the woods. Except for when he's at home with Rick…. Better not go down that line of thought though if he wanted to catch some did feel bad for having a go at Carl but he couldn't help it, he couldn't believe what Carl was saying without feeling like he had let Rick down. He desperately wanted to go to the hospital, but then he kept thinking about how he more than likely turn himself into a wreck, as he would probably just see Rick as a walker and that is something he couldn't survive. So he kept believing in what Shane had said, there was no reason for Shane to lie considering him and Rick had been best mates, right?

Hearing a snap of wood Daryl pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked around for the source of the noise. Looking through the trees Daryl could just about make out the form of what looked like a deer walking through the trees. As quietly as he could Daryl followed the deer being careful not to make a sound so as not to scare it off, he really was rather hungry after all. Nearing the deer Daryl got his crossbow ready and lined up, once he certain he had his aim right he fired off a couple of arrows to make sure the deer went down. Making his way towards the deer he heard the deadly moans of what could only mean a walker was nearby. Daryl looked around and found the walker in the distance and making it's way towards where Daryl had killed the deer. Picking up speed he made his way towards the deer wanting to get their before the walker did, not wanting that thing to start eating his dinner, he had been the one to catch it so he deserved to eat it. Hearing a young high pitched scream Daryl started to speed up, Sophia must have spotted the walker which probably means Carl did as well. Getting closer Daryl hears noises that can only mean the other guys are beating the crap out of the walker. Spotting the eaten deer Daryl makes his way over to the walker.

"Son of bitch" he starts kicking the walker "that was my deer" he carries on kicking it letting out his anger "been tracking that deer for miles was gonna cook us up some venison" he then looks at everyone else that was near him "think we can just cut that chewed up bit out and eat the rest?" he questions, already knowing the reply we'll get. Shane looks at him "I certainly aint gonna risk that" he says with a look in his eyes, was that sorrow? Before he could think too much into he hears a gurgle from the walker, stupid thing was still alive, how had they not killed it yet? With his crossbow ready he fires an arrow straight for the walkers head "come on people what the hell it's gotta be the brain, don't you'll know anything"

"I do now" a voice says, Daryl instantly recognizing the voice, he would know that voice anywhere. Looking up he sees the one person he thought he would never see again, the one person he hasn't been able to stop thinking about since this whole disaster happened, how the hell had he not noticed him before.

"Rick…"

**Notes: **Well there you go, let me know what think. Got a bit of an idea for chapter 3 but I can't decide what do with Merle. Does Rick unlock Merle himself, or is he still going to be stuck on the roof through the accident. I can't decide :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Driving back towards the camp Rick looks around at everyone to make sure everyone's accounted for and okay. "Still can't believe you nearly handcuffed me to a roof" Merle says breaking the silence. "You were being an asshole again" Merle then looks at Rick with an offended look.

"He should have done and thrown away the key" T-Dog mutters causing women to snicker.

"Okay guys that's enough we're all stuck in this van together and I really don't want to have to break up another fight" Rick quickly interrupts seeing Merle open his open to reply to T-Dog. "You're only bringin me back cause ya know you won be gettin any tonight if ya don't" Merle mutters.

"Wait are you two like together…." T-Dog says confused and slightly disgusted. "WHAT….no!" Rick says suddenly choking on air while Merle just laughs. "Like we said earlier dumb ass we're brothers, remember" Merle replies still laughing. "Choke up friendly" he says thumping Ricks back who is still chocking and looking horrified. "It wouldn't be that bad would it" he adds causing Rick to choke all over again. "Shut up" he manages to wheeze out. Merle just laughs even more, Rick just wonders what the hell he thought he was thinking deciding bringing Merle back. Should of just left the bloody asshole on the roof he thinks, Daryl better be happy to see him. "Come on Rick breath, no use dying before you've seen all a them, no one will believe if I tell em I found ya alive otherwise"

…

After pulling up at the camp Rick suddenly froze unable to move as panic coursed through his body, What if Merle had lied and Daryl, Carl and Lori weren't here and it was all some horrible joke. Rick just sat and stared out the car window his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

"The new guy, got us out" Rick heard Glenn say and then a call from Morales "Hey helicopter guy, come say hello" pulling Rick out of his thoughts. Rick let out a shaky breath and stepped out round the side of the car. As he did he heard a gasp and a shout of "Uncle Rick" and looked up just in time to see Carl tackle him into a hug. Rick gripped Carl unable to believe it was really then and before he knew he was crying into his shoulder, overcome with relief. "Knew you were alive" he heard Carl mutter "Knew Shane had lied, was the only one that believed you were still alive" Rick couldn't believe what he heard, they thought he was dead? No wonder Merle looked so shocked to see him. Rick stood up and saw Lori silently crying and pulled her into the hug. "Thank god I found you" Rick said quietly not wanting to let go of them.

"Aww family hug, does that mean I can join to?" Merle exclaimed. Rick then heard a thump and a mutter of "leave them alone asshole" which sounded very much like Shane. Rick couldn't help but wonder were Daryl was, surely if he was here then he would have come to see what all the noise was about. Rick gripped Carl and Lori even more trying to find comfort in the hug.

…..

"Disorientated, guess that come's closest, fear and confusion, all those things" Rick tells the group about his horrible first few moments of waking up from his coma. "Felt like I had been ripped out of my life; and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped inside some coma dream, something I might never get out of" his voice drifting off as he gets stuck in the memories.

"Mum said you died" Carl said looking up at him from where he was lying in Ricks lap. Rick looks down at him and starts stroking his hair "and she had every right ta believe so, don't you ever doubt it" knowing how guilty Lori must be feeling, so he pulls Lori into a tighter hug trying to give her some comfort, showing her that he didn't blame her.

Lori then starts explaining what happened to the hospital the days before the world really started to fall to pieces. Rick starts feeling bad for them thinking about how horrible that must have been for them, knowing how confused he was when he woke up. He then thinks about Daryl knowing he had been on a hunting trip with Merle the day he got shot. How long after did he find out what had happened to Rick? Daryl never bothers bringing his phone with him on those trips considering they never get signal.

"Where's Daryl, Merle said he was with you" Rick whispers to Lori, almost scared to hear the answer, worrying something had happened to him as he had yet to see him. "Hunting trip, don't worry he's safe, you know how well he copes in the woods, practically his second home" Lori reassures him as if knowing what Rick was thinking. "He should be back in the morning" Lori adds seeing the relief his eyes. "Good, that's good" not knowing what else to say, all he could think about was how glad he was that Daryl was safe. "You should get some sleep" Lori says softly seeing how fidgety he had got in anticipation. "Don't wanna be half asleep when you get reacquainted with each other tomorrow do you" Lori says with smirk. A slight blush creeps over Ricks face along with a smile knowing that by this time tomorrow he could be snuggled up in bed with his man right beside him.

"Right I'm off to bed" Rick says to the group, while ruffling Carl's hair much to Carl's annoyance, and heads off towards his tent, knowing Lori had a huge grin on her face. Looking around he saw Merle was smirking as well; nosey bugger must have been listening in.

…..

Despite heading off to bed early that night Rick had hardly gotten any sleep that night, his mind keeping him awake with thoughts of Daryl and how he was due back today. He couldn't wait, however he also couldn't help thinking about how Daryl would respond, he had never been good with lies or sudden changes and finding out someone you thought was dead is actually alive is a pretty big change. His childhood had been rough and ever since he kept himself closed off, the only people allowed in was Rick and Merle, he hoped this didn't change anything. He didn't know what he would do if Daryl closed himself off to him.

Rick pottered around the site helping out Shane with car and other bits and pieces trying to keep his mind off Daryl when he suddenly a high pitched scream, and Carl calling out to Lori. Rick raced off towards the woods, grabbing a bat on his way, and found out that Sophia and Carl had found a walker. They found the walker crouched down eating a deer that had been shot down by two arrows, Rick immediately thought of Daryl. Knowing this wasn't the time to be thinking those thoughts Rick distracted himself by whacking the walker round the head with a baseball bat repeatedly. When the walkers head finally fell off he stopped. Hearing a noise he rose his bat again ready to attack the possible walker. Rick nearly dropped his bat when he found the source of the noise, Daryl.

Rick however soon realised that Daryl had yet to notice him as he started kicking the crap out the walker complaining about how they had stolen his dinner, typical Daryl. He almost laughed when he heard Daryl say "Come on people what the hell it's gotta be the brain, don't yall know anything" and shot the walker in the brain shutting it up.

"I do now" Rick couldn't help but say, a smile on his face. Daryl's head shot straight up and he knew he had finally got Daryl to notice him. "Rick" Daryl said a disbelieving look on his face. Rick slowly inched forward giving Daryl time to process what he was saying, there was nothing worse than a spooked Daryl.

Daryl stayed frozen on the spot watching Rick inch closer towards him "yeah it's me" Rick says softly making hard for anyone else to hear but Daryl. He then slowly lifts a hand towards Daryl's face giving Daryl time to process Rick's movement so that he doesn't scare him. Daryl could still get spooked at sudden contact even after all these years. Rick cups Daryl's face "I'm here" he whispers. That was all it took for Daryl to drop the squirrels he had slung over his shoulder and pull Rick into the tightest hug ever. "Don't you ever do that to me again you sumofabitch" he mutters into Rick's neck. "Don't plan on it love" Rick replies with a slight chuckle. Daryl finally let's go of him just enough to stare at Rick in the face. "You're an asshole ya dat right, worryin me like, lettin me think I was never gonna see you again" Rick chuckled again "I'm your asshole though" Daryl stared him "damn right" he replied and gripped Rick behind the neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss, pouring all his emotions into the kiss reassuring himself that Rick was really here, that he was back, that he was safe.

"Come on guys shows over" he hears Merle say and reluctantly pulls away for some air, looking over Rick shoulder he sees Merle shooing everyone away. His eyes catch Merle's and he gives Daryl a wink and walks away giving them some privacy. Daryl feels Rick try and pull away from his hold "I ain't finished with you yet" Daryl says pulling Rick into another heated kiss.

When Rick feels Daryl's hands creeping down towards his belt buckle Rick pulls away, as much as he would love to give into those hands of his. "Daryl we can't, not here, not when there's a mauled deer and walker right behind us" Rick says reluctantly. "Fine, but ya aint getting away from me for to long, you owe me" Daryl mutters. "Wouldn't have it any other way" Rick replies with one last kiss to Daryl's lips.

Daryl gathers up the squirrels and follows Rick towards the camp. "Give these squirrels to Merle to skin, know how he loves skinning the damn things" walking up towards the camp he spots Merle "Hey Merle skin these for us will ya I have somewhere else to be" Merle gives him a smirk "Don't do anythin I wouldn't" he calls. Daryl loops his arm around Ricks waist and pulls him in the direction of his tent and mutters "that coming from Merle means were safe to do just bout anythin" whilst his hand played with the end of Ricks shirt, fingers creeping under the shirt causing Rick to shudder in anticipation.

**Note: **So they are finally reunited, couldn't hold it off any longer. Just as a warning I'm not a big fan of Shane so even though Shane's not cheating on Rick with Lori, he's still not going to be a particularly nice guy. Thought I should give you heads up. Anyway let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

As soon as they were inside the tent with the door zipped up Rick pulled Daryl into a desperate kiss. "You're such a tease" Daryl just laughed into the kiss as a response. Next thing he knew Daryl was pulling him along and practically chucked him onto the sleeping bag. Daryl climbed on top of him with his legs either side of his waist and leaned towards him claiming his lips in a rough kiss. Feeling kisses all down his neck and up to his ear he gasped at the sensation it caused. "I'm in charge tonight" Daryl whispered huskily into his ear, Rick could only muster a gasped "uh huh" in response. He was used to being in charge, but he was happy to let Daryl take charge for a change knowing he needed Daryl needed this tonight, Rick was loving it anyway he didn't care. Daryl then yanked Rick's t-shirt up to his neck so Rick sat up slightly allowing Daryl to pull it off completely. As soon as it was off Daryl's lips were all over his stomach peppering him in kisses. When Daryl got to his nipples he lingered giving them a purposeful suck causing a moan to escape from Ricks lips "shhh don't need the whole camp knowin' what we're doin, probly can guess but we don't need to confirm it for 'em" Daryl said while rubbing his hands over Ricks chest. "Stop bein' a bloody tease then" Daryl laughed and kissed him again "now you know what it's like for me".

Daryl also made quick work of Rick's trousers leaving him pretty much naked, apart from his boxers while Daryl was still fully clothed, that needed to change fast. However Daryl was kissing and rubbing his hands him all over his body, like he was trying to reassure himself that Rick was here, causing him to let out another gasp. When Daryl made his way back up to his chest, Rick put two fingers under Daryl's chin and pulled his head up until they were face to face "Hey" Daryl's eyes locked with Ricks and he could see the desperation and longing in them. "I'm here, I'm real, I aint goin' anywhere" Rick said guessing what Daryl was feeling. "Bloody better not, shoot you otherwise" Daryl said a slight teasing tone at the end, and claimed Ricks lips in another hot kiss. While Daryl was distracted Rick undid Daryl's jeans and slipped a hand inside to grip Daryl's growing bulge and gave it a squeeze "uh uh, not yet" Daryl said cheekily but he did take his t-shirt off so that Rick could rub his hands up and down them causing Daryl to be the one to gasp this time. Daryl made his way back down Rick's body but paused when he got to Ricks boxers. He slowly pulled Ricks boxers off and claimed his member in his mouth sucking on it hard leaving Rick a quivering mess. Before long Rick was panting "Im gonna…" but as soon as that was said Daryl pulled off of Rick "not yet you're not" he said and spat on a finger. Before he could register what was going on he moaned when he felt a finger enter him. "Im ready, wanna feel you" Rick said after only a few thrusts. "Ya sure, don't wanna hurt ya?" Daryl said with a questioning look, looking for any signs of uncertainty, not finding any he made quick work of his trousers and boxers and slowly entered Rick. Once Rick was used to him Daryl started up a quick pace and claimed Rick's lips in a passionate kiss trying to swallow Rick's moans.

….

When they were finally sated Rick felt Daryl pull out of him, however he stayed on top of him and rested his head on Ricks chest listening to his still racing heart. "You ok?" he heard Daryl mutter "perfect" Rick replied stroking Daryl's hair, and it was the truth, he was here with his family and his partner was lying on top of him, what more could he want. That's when he realised this was the perfect moment to ask the question he's been meaning to ask for a long time now. With that in mind he carefully pulled himself away from Daryl and clambered over his stuff.

"Rick?" Daryl says groggily "what ya doin?" he adds confused. Rick carries on rummaging through his stuff trying to find what he's looking for. "Just lookin' for summin" and with that he found it and crawled back to Daryl. Lying next to Daryl and looking him in the eyes he suddenly gets very nervous, what would he do if Daryl said no or just laughed at his face? No, he had to do it, he couldn't live in a world like this world knowing he never got round to asking him because he was too scared. "What you get?" Daryl questions, Rick just grabs Daryl's hand in response and takes a deep breath. " Daryl you know I love and I'm pretty sure you love, will be damn embarrassin' if ya don't, anyway, I've been meanin' to ask you this for a while now, just been to scared, so don't go thinkin' I'm only askin' you cause we might die tomorrow, was gonna ask before the world went to shit anyway." Daryl's eyes go wide listening to Rick "where you goin' with this?" he asks "shh, let me finish, I need to do this. I want you to know that your my everything and I love you, and I can't go out there and possibly get bitten without never gettin' round to asking ya, I know we won't be able to do it properly but I need to ask ya." He babbles, and takes in another deep breath seeing a tear roll Daryl's face "So I'm just gonna ask ya… Daryl will you marry me?" he asks opening up the box he had been hiding in his other hand.

Daryl just stares at Rick wide eyed, after a pause "ya sure 'bout this, you aint just sayin' this cause we could both die tomorrow?" he asks. Rick grabs both of Daryl's hands and gives them a squeeze "I could never be surer, been meanin' to do it for a few months now just never found the courage" Rick reassures him, knowing that with the kind of childhood he's had he's going to question every good thing that ever happens to him.

With those words Daryl studies Ricks face looking for any signs to show that he's lying, seeing none he lets in a shaky breath. "Okay" he says looking down. Rick lifts Daryl's chin up so that there looking at each other again. "Okay?" he questions, not sure if he heard Daryl correctly. "Okay, yes I'll marry you" he says with a chuckle seeing the massive grin that broke out on Ricks face.

Rick surges forward onto Daryl and kisses him with a rough but loving kiss, planning on engaging in another round, but with him taking charge this time.

….

"So how does Daryl Dixon-Grimes sound" Rick asked whilst Daryl was resting his head on his chest listening to Ricks still pacing slightly heartbeat. "Never said I wanted your surname as well" Daryl grunted but Rick knew he was only teasing, "'Sides we'll probly never be able to actually get married anyway" he added slightly dejected. "Just cause there won't be any written document proving our marriage but don't mean we can't put summin together" Rick said ever the optimist. "True but do you really reckon the walkers will let have a moments peace" Daryl said lifting his head to face Ricks. "They let us have this moment" he replied pecking Daryl's lips. "Just realised I never actually gave you the ring". Finding the ring the ring abandoned besides the makeshift bed Rick grasped Daryl's hand. "Probly better on my chain, safer that way" Daryl said softly, not wanting it to get damanged fighting a walker. Rick unclasped the chain and slipped the ring, then tied it back round Daryl's neck. "Perfect" Rick said studying the ring on Daryl's chest, then rested his head back down on the pillow hoping to catch a few minutes rest.

…

They were both woken up to raised voices and arguments a couple of hours later. "Spose we better go see what the problem is" Ricks says groggily as he's freeing himself from Daryl "pretty sure I can hear Shanes voice amongst it"

"And Merles, what a surprise" Daryl adds slowly sitting up to find his clothes.

Walking out of the tent after they both got dressed they saw everyone gathered round in a big group. "What's going on here?" Rick shouts as he nears the group. Everyone turns to face them "nice of ya to finally join us" Shane's mutters earning a glare from Daryl. "I asked what's going on" Rick repeats completely ignoring Shane's statement.

"We need to go back to Atlanta"

**Notes:** Let me know what you think of this chapter as I've never written anything like that before. Constructive criticism is always helpful :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

"We need to go back to Atlanta" Glenn pipes up stepping towards Rick "You left your bag full of guns there, we need 'em"

"No we don't, we can't risk goin' back there just for a bag of guns, it's not worth it" Shane growls looking at Rick to back him up. "But we need 'em, you know how few we have here, they barely got any ammo left in 'em as it is" Glenn persists.

"Guys shut up for a minute, how much stuff do we have here?" Rick says looking to Shane and Glenn. "Couple of guns with a few rounds in 'em" Shane growls quietly.

"Well then I reckon we need to go back then 'cause that bag contains most of what was left at the station, meaning we could have 6 shot guns, couple of high powered riffles, over a dozen hand guns, plus over 700 rounds of ammo" Rick says to the group. Shane glares at Rick "I admit we could do with all that but It's not worth it, Atlanta's a death trap, you know that, 'sides we can't leave the camp unprotected again".

"It'll just be me and Rick, the rest of y'all stay here and protect the camp, we'll just go in, grab the bag, and head straight back here in time for tea" Daryl buts in. Rick looks at Daryl grateful that he was on his side. The group muttered an agreement on the idea, thankful that they had finally agreed on how to pursue, all except Shane.

"So that's it, you're just gonna walk off, ta hell with everybody else" Shane says as Rick was about to walk off. "We're going so that we can protect the group better, we can't do that with what we got here, we need that bag" Shane looks unconvinced "So you and Daryl, that's your big idea" Rick glares at Shane "Yes it is, you know I can handle myself, and Daryl's an expert with his crossbow, we'll just be in and out no problems" Rick growled. "If anything happens to the group it's on you and Daryl, no one else" Shane said loud enough for everybody else to here and stormed off towards his tent.

Daryl comes up behind Rick and wrapped his arms around Rick's waist, resting his head on his shoulders "Don't worry about Shane, I wouldn't have agreed to go with ya if I didn't think it was worth it" he whispered in Ricks ear. Rick shuddering at the sensation knew that Daryl was telling the truth. One of the things he loved about Daryl was that he wasn't afraid to admit when he thought Rick was wrong, he wouldn't agree just because he felt he had to. "I know, that's what I love about ya" Rick quietly replied, basking in the moment. "Sap" Daryl muttered back with a smile on his face,kissing Ricks neck. Rick then turned his head so that he could kiss Daryl properly on the lips.

…

"Oi lovebirds, thought ya were menna be packing for Atlanta" Merle shouted, coming out from nowhere, grinning his head off. "Swear he does this on purpose" Daryl mutters unwrapping himself from Rick, much to Rick's disappointment. "We are ready, we're just waitin' on Dale to finish checkin' the van over actually" Daryl replies to Merle. "Just makin' sure ma baby brother was all set" Merle adds cheekily. "I ain't ya baby brother anymore, wish ya'd stop callin' me that" Daryl replies, his cheeks tinting red. "Ya'll always be ma baby brother Daryl, don't ya forget it" Merle laughs watching Daryl head off to the van they were taking back to Atlanta.

"Ya look after him Rick" Merle says turning back to Rick who had been watching the whole scene with a grin on his face. "With ma life, you know a will" Rick vows, his face turning serious. "I know was just checkin'" Merle replies, walking back off towards the rest of camp.

"Uncle Rick?" Rick turns around seeing Carl standing just ahead of him staring at the ground, fiddling with his hands. "Yeah Carl" he replied crouching down to Carls level. "I don't want ya to go" Carl muttered scuffing the ground with his shoes. "I know bud but we need the guns, and Daryl's coming to, we'll protect each other you know that, we'll be back before you even know we're gone" he said bringing Carl into a hug. "Still don't want ya to go, I just got y back" Carls replied, his voice cracking. "I don't want you to go either" Lori says as she comes over to join the hug. "I know you don't, but it's not just about the guns, I owe a debt to a guy and his son, without them I wouldn't be here now. That bag doesn't just contain guns" Ricks says to Lori's unconvinced face "It contains a walkie talkie too, the guy has the other one, he was meant to meet me at Atlanta, I need to warn him not to go there, I owe my life to that guy" he stated to Lori and Carl "do you understand why I need to go back now?". Lori and Carl nodded in agreement, finally releasing themselves from the hug. "Okay I'll be back soon" he said kissing them both on their foreheads and went to find Daryl.

….

"You okay ya awfully quiet?" Rick asks Daryl seeing that his partner seemed completely lost in thought. "Ya jus' thinkin'" Daryl said quietly, still not completely with it. "You sure?" Rick asks as he still wasn't convinced. Daryl looked down, seeming nervous about something which wasn't very Daryl at all. "Daryl?" Rick let go of the steering wheel with one hand to grip one of Daryl's hands in what he hopes was a comforting squeeze. "Come on you can talk to me" Daryl jumped at the sudden contact but calmed down straight away realising it was just Rick. "I know I was jus'… would ya mine not telling everyone bout the engagemen' jus' yet, I jus' want some time to enjoy in private" Daryl said hesitantly, worried about what Rick would say knowing he was probably dying to tell Lori and Carl, he would probably happily tell everyone knowing Rick. "Course; was that what had you so worried?" Rick questioned softly. "I jus' know ya such a big family guy and like to announce these kinds of fings to everyone" Daryl muttered into his lap. Rick gave Daryl's hand another squeeze "Not if ya don't want me to, I know you like keepin' things private an that's fine by me, I won't tell no one if ya don't want me to" Rick assured Daryl. Daryl sighed in relief, grateful that Rick seemed to understand.

"Now come on, we got some guns to find" Rick said putting the handbrake on the van, stopping just outside Atlanta.

…

After spotting the bag of guns they quietly discussed how best to go about retrieving the guns in the empty shop they were in last time. They decided on Rick grabbing the bag while Daryl stayed back looking out for any walkers that might get in Ricks way. It was going fine until Rick grabbed the bag and that was when Daryl heard someone coming up behind him, he swung round to notice that it wasn't a walker but someone who was actually still fully alive. "Whaddya want?'" Daryl growled at the guy, pointing the crossbow at his face not liking that the guy snuck up on him. "Abula!" the guy shouts. "Shuddup" Daryl whispers angrily shoving his hand over the guy's face not wanting to attract walkers. The guy continues to try and shout so Daryl forces him to the ground. Noticing that the guy has finally shut up he moves his hand away and quickly glances over his shoulder to check no walkers have got Rick, and then turns back to the guy "I repeat whaddya want?" The guy just stares at Daryl and then shouts "Abula!" even louder than last time. Daryl growls and clamps his hand back over the guys mouth again"I told ya to shuddup!" Hearing footsteps Daryl turns around just in time to get whacked over the head with a baseball bat and falls to the ground. The two guys that had just appeared start kicking all over his body causing him to quietly moan in pain.

"Hey, leave him alone" he hears Rick call out. Looking up he sees Rick staring at him with pain and concern in his eyes. "That's the bag" one of the guys shouts and runs to Rick causing Daryl to panic. Rick starts fighting the two guys, and Daryl wobbly manages to stand up and grip his crossbow. Getting his balance Daryl manages to shoot one of the guys in the ass and the other on the arm causing the both to yelp out in pain. Knowing Daryl would be able to quickly shoot them Rick quickly manages to run past them back to Daryl. Just as he does that a car screeches to a halt and another man climbs out. "Abula these guys have the bag" the kid shouts to the guy. "I know and they are going to give it back" the guy says calmly.

"We don't mean no harm, I dropped the bag here yesterday fighting off walkers and I came back to retrieve it today" Rick says trying to stop any further fighting. "We found it this morning; that bags ours now" the guy says his voice rising slightly. Daryl went to make a comment but Rick put a hand on chest telling him to let him handle it. "Look I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement here, how about I give you a half of the guns and I'll take the rest back home, leaving Atlanta to you, how's that sound?" The guy just glared at Rick "How do I know you won't just end up using those guns on us afterwards"

"Why would I do that knowing I just gave ya half" Rick said trying to reassure the guy. The guy seemed to be happy with Ricks reply "Okay but I better not see either of ya asses in Atlanta again otherwise I won't hesitate ta shoot" the guy warned. "Noted" Rick replied.

…..

"You okay" Rick asked whilst studying Daryl once they were back in the safety of the van. "'m fine" Dary mummered, but winced when he tried to turn his head away. "Yer in pain" Rick replied not missing a thing. "Nothin I can't handle, 'sides Merle's got meds back at camp, ill take some when we get back"

"Ya betta ya know I hate seeing you in pain" Rick replied glumly, cupping Daryl's face. Daryl placed his hand on top of Ricks "Rick 'm fine, ya know I've been through worse, this was nothin', let's just get back to camp 'fore Shane moans we took to long" Daryl said pecking Rick on the lips. "Fine but I'm making sure ya take those meds when we get back" Rick stated, noticing Daryl kept rubbing his head, and squinting a lot like he had a headache. "I know" Daryl replied. He really hoped Daryl didn't have concussion.

….

Merle was lying down on his sleeping bag wondering when Daryl was gonna get back. He may act like an arrogant bastard but he truly did care for his baby brother, he put on the act as he couldn't let anyone get close to him. After the childhood he had he couldn't trust anyone accept for Daryl, there father made sure of that. Daryl was just the same till he met Rick, the guy had done wonders on his brother, he's never seen Daryl so happy. Rick has allowed Daryl to finally learn to trust in people, Merle still wasn't sure whether he could or not yet. He just hoped he had made the right choice in letting Daryl and Rick go to Atlanta by themselves.

Deciding to go see if he could see the van driving up the road he unzipped his tent that was placed near the RV just in time to see a walker walking straight to the vehicle. Quietly stepping back into his tent to grab his baseball bat he heard the RV door open a scream that sounded a lot like Amy's.

**Notes: **Hope you enjoy, this one was a bit harder to write as I knew they didn't need to go back for Merle but would have still needed the guns for when all those walkers attack the camp. Hope I did it justice.

Also thank you for all the reviews, it's great to know people are enjoy my work, its really appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Daryl stay awake love" Rick said softly not wanting Daryl to fall asleep until he was able to properly check him over. "Why not 'm tired?" Daryl whined already half asleep. "Cause we're nearly there" Rick replied not wanting to tell him the real reason. Noticing Daryl close his eyes Rick shook his shoulder "Oh no you don't, I aint carrying you all the way to our tent"

"Sum partner you are" Daryl grumbled, whilst sitting up in his seat causing him to wince in pain. Hearing gun shots being fired they both turned to each startled "Did that come from camp?" Rick asked; panic seeping into his voice Carl. More gun shots were heard "I think so, you might wanna put ya foot down" Daryl said trying to keep calm knowing Rick needed him. He rubbed his forehead again as his head didn't half hurt, Merle better have some strong painkillers he thought.

…

Seeing the walker heading towards Amy Merle started to sneak up on the walker. When the walker grabbed Amy's arm and went in for the bite Merle whacked the walker round the head with his baseball bat knocking it to the floor "I don't think so ya piece o' crap" Merle grunted still whacking the walkers head until you heard the sickening crunch of the walkers head exploding. "Thank you" Amy said faintly staring at the walker, looking like she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. "Couldn't let a pretty girl like ya turn into summin' as disgustin' as that na could I" he replied pointing to walker, shrugging off the thanks.

Hearing another scream they both ran in the direction of the voice only to come across a bunch of walkers entering the tent they knew contained Ed. " 'im however, is about to get what 'e deserves" Merle stated having no intentions of saving the guy, partly knowing it was too late.

"AMY?" Andrea shouted causing Amy to run off towards her "Andrea!" Amy replied launching herself at her sister, engulfing here in a hug. "Thank god you're okay, I thought I was gonna find being attacked by walkers when I heard you scream" Andrea cried whilst stroking Amy's hair. "Was about to be but Merle saved me, smashed the walkers head in with a baseball bat" Amy mumbled into Andreas shoulder. Andrea looked over the Merle in shock "Thank you ". Merle half smiled at her in response "Save the thanks for later, right na we need to worry about all the walkers headin' our way" Merle said pointing out to the woods, causing both girls to look at each other in panic.

…..

They arrived back at the camp to see it in complete and utter chaos, gunshots being heard and groans of walkers coming from all directions. Both of them jumped out the van quick, Daryl grabbing a riffle then chucking the bag at Rick who immediately grabbed a hand gun and started shooting walkers. Daryl did the same whilst also keeping his eye out for his brother. Rick found some of the other campers and started handing out the rest of the guns.

When the last walker was killed the camp turned deathly quiet, everyone in a state of shock over what had just happened. "Uncle Rick…. Daryl!" Carl cried out killing the silence and ran straight over to them both. "Carl!" Rick replied, his voice breaking overcome with relief at seeing him still alive. They both crouched down when Carl barreled straight into them crying and shaking causing Rick to cry as well. "Thank god you're okay" Rick mumbled in Carl's shoulder. Daryl wound his arms round them both giving them comfort; trying to hide the fact he needed the comfort too. Lori then came over and joined the hug putting a comforting hand on Daryl's shoulder, knowing what he was feeling and gave him a reassuring smile. When they had all calmed down a bit they stood up and looked around the camp to see it in a total mess. Walker bodies lying everywhere, people hugging all their loved ones and friends, no one really knowing what to do now.

"Nice to see ya worried 'bout ya big brother" Merle said sauntering over to them. "Shuddup, knew ya could look after ya own ass" Daryl replied not wanting Merle to know he had actually been worried about him, he would never live it down otherwise. "Lucky for you that's true" Merle laughed patting him on the shoulder "Good to see ya made it back in one piece" he added before wandering towards the walkers to make sure they were all actually completely dead.

"You okay" Lori said once Merle had gone, looking between Rick and Daryl. "We're fine, came across a couple of other men who had spotted the bag but we came to an agreement and split the bag between us" Rick replied wrapping an arm round Daryl's waist seeking comfort in the man's touch, Daryl responded by resting his head on Ricks shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment. "Good, I don't like it when you keep risking your life like this though, I lost you once, I can't lose you again" Lori said tears welling up in her eyes again. "He's fine, I made sure of that" Daryl said opening his eyes and rubbed her arm, giving her the reassurance this time. "I know I'm glad he has you" Lori smiled.

…..

When everything had calmed down everyone gathered together to make sure no one was hurt, and find out who they had lost. "This is why I didn't want you to go" Shane growled looking over at Rick who still had his arm round Daryl's waist. "If we hadn't have gone, we wouldn't have had the guns needed to kill those walkers." Rick retorted. "If you hadn't you would have been here from the start meaning it might not have got so bad"

Rick looked round the group noticing everyone was listening in to hear what he had to say "If we hadn't have gone a lot more lives might have been lost and we wouldn't have all this extra ammo and guns that we can now use to protect ourselves in the future" Rick stressed. Everyone murmured in agreement, except for Shane who growled knowing his argument was lost.

Rick looked down at Daryl feeling him rest his head on Rick's shoulder again "You okay?" he asks slightly concerned " 'm fine" Daryl slurred, not convincing Rick. "You sure?" he asks again this time lifting up Daryl's head noticing that his eyes didn't seem very focused. "No" Daryl said dazedly whilst his eyes slowly closed. "No Daryl, stay awake for" Rick half shouted, his panic rising. " 'm awake" he murmured his eyes slowly blinking in an attempt to stay awake. "Come on Daryl stay awake for me love, does your head hurt?" Rick asked in an attempt to find out what's wrong. Daryl slowly nodded "mm hmm" he replied making himself dizzy from the head movement. Noticing Daryl's unsteadiness he sat them down on the floor so that they didn't fall down. In doing this people seemed to notice something was wrong. "Is he okay?" Lori asks rushing to Rick's side. "Uncle Rick what's a matter with Daryl?" Carl asks concerned seeing Daryl on the floor "No, I don't know" Rick replies to both questions, seriously panicking now. "Was he bit?" Shane grunts as he walks over causing Rick to glare and Carl to gasp. "No" Rick defended "He… he was hit" Rick stuttered "round the head…. With a baseball bat" his voice growing quieter " 's all my fault" he whispers, stroking hair out of Daryl's face "No it's not Rick, I don't know what happened but I know you wouldn't purposely put Daryl in danger" she says softly. "He probably has concussion, we need to keep him awake" she adds.

Daryl starts closing his eyes again "Daryl stay awake for me… Daryl!" Rick says gently hitting cheeks in an attempt to keep him awake. "Cant" Daryl whispered and falls unconscious.

**Notes: **sorry for the not so happy ending but they couldn't get beat up and enter a walker attack and come out unscathed, as much as I would love them to. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"NO…. Daryl wake up!" Rick cries hitting Daryl's cheeks again while a couple of tears rolled down his face. He looked around at everyone to see shocked faces on all their faces. "Someone help me carry him to the RV" he asked wiping away his tears with his hand and pulling himself together.

Merle walked over to them "Come on let's get 'im outta 'ere" helping Rick pick him up. Once they made it over to the RV they carefully laid him on the bed, and Rick immediately kneels down and grabs Daryl's hand in his. He looked up when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder to see Merle looking down at him " 'e'll be fine, 'e's been through worse and come out okay"

"I know that but it don't make me feel any better" Rick whispered putting his eyes back on Daryl looking for any signs showing that he's waking up.

"Come on Rick yer need to help us burn these walkers" Shane said storming into the RV causing Rick and Merle to look round in surprise. "I aint leavin' him" Rick replied adamantly, he had no intention of leaving Daryl until he woke up and he knew he was okay.

"You have to man, there's a ton of 'em out there, I'm sure Merle will call when he wakes" Shane replied angrily glaring at Rick's back.

"I said I aint leavin' him" Rick replied sternly, his eyes not leaving Daryl's.

"Ya can't ask 'im to leave his partner ya asshole, if you need the help s' badly I'll go" Merle said before Shane had a chance to say anything else. Shane closed his mouth and glared at Merle, then promptly left the RV muttering something about stupid bloody brothers.

"Thank you" Rick says softly turning to face Merle who gave Rick one of his rare sincere smiles. " 's okay, ya in no fit state to be carrying walkers anyhow" he then clapped Rick on the back and started to walk out of the RV. "Ya shout when 'e wakes though" he said sternly turning back to Rick. "I promise" Rick said giving Merle a small smile.

Rick had been stroking Daryl's hair for a few minutes when he heard a groan and felt Daryl's hand twitch in his. "Daryl?" Rick asked quietly not entirely sure if he had imagined it. However a few seconds later he heard another groan and Daryl starting slowly blinking "Rick?" he asked groggily. "I'm here love" Ricked replied softly still stroking Daryl's hair. "What happened?" Daryl asked squinting as eyes adjusted to the light. "You don't remember?" Rick asked concerned "You got beat up in Atlanta, you got hit in head with a baseball bat and then came back to fight off a group of walkers" Rick said hoping to jog Daryl's memory.

Daryl looked at him deep in thought "O' yeah, I remember, 'splain's why I have the mother of all 'eadaches" Daryl said rubbing his forehead. Remembering the events of the day he suddenly sits bolt up-right "Shit the walkers" he exclaimed wincing at the sudden movement. "Hey calm down, we killed 'em all remember, you collapsed after it all happened" Rick said softly. "Oh yeah" Daryl said dazedly, his memories coming back to him.

Seeing that Daryl was in pain he handed him two painkillers "Take this, complements of your brother". Daryl swallowed them dry and laid but down on the bed and sighed. "Go back to sleep love" Rick said whilst leaning over to kiss Daryl's forehand. " 'm kay" Daryl whispered and fell asleep almost immediately.

….

"How is he?" Rick turned around to see Lori standing in the doorway. "He's okay" Rick replied quietly.

"Merle told me he woke up earlier" Lori stated walking over to towards Rick to place a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah not for long, think he's okay, no memory problems or anything" Rick said trying to believe what he was saying.

"That's good cause Shane wants to leave in morning" Lori said looking down at Rick. "We found out that Jim got bit as well" Lori adds causing Rick to look round in surprise "What? Is there anything we can do?" Rick asks feeling sorry for the guy knowing the guys already lost his family. "Not much we can do" Lori says sadly.

"We should head to the CDC, the guy I was with before I came here said they were looking into finding a cure" remembering the conversation he had with Morgan. "I'll go wherever you go you know that, but you need to talk to Shane, he's on about going to Fort Bene" Lori says knowing Rick wanted to try and help Jim.

Rick looks back round at Daryl not wanting to leave his side. "Go, you need to talk to Shane, I'll look after him, I'll yell if he wakes up again" Lori says knowing exactly what Rick was thinking.

…..

"We can't just go there on a whim Rick, the place could be overrun with walkers for all we know" Shane shouted. "We gotta try though, there's a man's life at stake her Shane. They could help us out with shelter to, it's gotta be worth a shot aint it" Rick replied just as angrily, not believing that Shane could so easily give up hope on someone.

"We think we should all give the CDC a chance at least" Rick turned around to see Amy and Andrea walking towards them. "Who say's Fort Bene's gonna be any safer?" Andrea questioned. "Least if we go to the CDC we have a chance of saving Jim… our only chance"

To that Shane had no response, he just grumbled and walked away in defeat causing Andrea to smirk in satisfaction.

…..

"It's a habit you need to break" Rick heard Lori say to Shane as he left the RV after checking on Daryl "What habits?" He questions seeing Lori and Shane looking nervous, something was going between those to, they've been acting odd together ever since he found them again.

"Just telling Lori about my need for a plan, we goin' or not man, or we just gonna hang some more tin cans" Shane answers. "I gotta do what's best for my family" Rick replies trying to ignore the niggling feeling that, that's not what they were really talking about.

"Tell you what man people aint convinced, you could be the only one going to the CDC, you gonna expose your family to that?" Shane asks trying to get Rick to see where he's coming from. "As opposed to what? Travelling 100 miles along hostile territory? I say when you see a lifeline you swim towards the closest ship, not go further out to the sea, why can't you back me up, Andrea and Amy seemed pretty convinced" Rick exclaims.

"I want to but I don't see it" Shane admits. "I've got a family, I need to put them first, going to the CDC could mean shelter, protection, hope, and hope for them, for all of us and a chance at saving another man's life" Rick explains, emphasizing the last part.

"I spose, but it all turns out to be crap there then I'm going to Fort Bene whether ya join me or not" Shane retorts.

…

Heading back on the road after leaving Jim under the tree the car was silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Rick couldn't help but feel he had let the man down, he should have made him stay, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if it turns out the CDC has a cure now. He looked across at Daryl feeling the man give his hand a squeeze "He wanted this, he wouldn't 'ave made it to the CDC, the ride wouldda killed 'im. He's with 'is family na" Daryl told Rick, always knowing what to say.

"Spose, I still feel like I let 'im down though, what if the CDC has a cure? We couldda saved 'im" Rick says still not convinced he did the right thing. " 'e's with his family now Rick that's all 'e ever wan'ed" Daryl replied knowing he was never going to truly convince Rick.

Rick gives Daryl a small smile "I guess your right…. How's your head?" he asks wanting to change the subject. " Bit sore but 's' fine nothin' I can't handle" Daryl replies hating admitting any pain, but knows Rick hates it when he tries to hide it.

…..

When they finally arrived at the CDC everyone cautiously exited their cars, all on high alert for any walkers. All they saw however was lots of dead walkers with fly's all around them, the smell was horrible and everyone coughed, choking on disgusting stench.

Upon arriving at the building door they noticed the shutters were down and Rick's heart started to beat a little harder. He couldn't have made the wrong call, he banged on the door hoping someone would come and open- no one did.

"Fort Bene Rick, still an option" Shane said whilst staring at Rick with a slight panic in his eyes. "Shuddup man, we have no fuel or 'nough food to make that journey, the shutters are down, someone's gotta be inside" Daryl exclaims banging on the door a bit harder, still no one answered.

"WALKERS!" Merle shouted causing everyone to turn around and see a couple of walkers heading in their direction. The women and kids hugged each other while the guys fought them off easily. They all started backing off towards the cars to rethink their plan when Rick spotted the camera move besides the door.

"The camera, it moved" Rick said staring at the camera to see if it moved again. "You're imagining it Rick come on!" Shane urged.

"Someone's gotta be controlling it" Daryl said as he had seen the camera move as well "come on let us in asshole" slamming on the shutters again.

"Come on brother it's probably just automated" Merle said pushing his brother away towards the cars.

"Please we have women and children, we got no food or water, barely any fuel, you can't leave us out here to die" Rick pleads with the camera, desperate for the shutters to open.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Rick trying to give him some comfort "Come on the asshole aint lettin' us in, there not worth it" said loudly staring at the camera hoping the person behind the camera was listening, and slowly pulled Rick away from the shutters.

"YOU'RE KILLING US!" Rick shouted angrily, he couldn't believe they still hadn't opened, they must know they're not walkers, that there still alive, for now.

Just as Rick was starting to lose hope he heard the most amazing sound, the sound of shutters being opened.

**Notes: **Not sure if I like this chapter but I didn't know how else to write it. Anyway let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Watch out for walkers" Shane shouted as they slowly entered the building with their weapons raised and eyes peeled for any sign of walkers. Deciding that the building was safe for now Rick started to see if he could find whoever had decided to raise the shutters and let them live another day.

"Hello, anybody there?" Rick called out; everyone was silent so that they could hear a reply however none came. They all slowly crept forward intending on searching the building a bit more when they heard footsteps coming towards the stairs. Whipping their guns round to face the stairs they all waited to see what appeared.

"Anyone infected?" a man called out to the group as he came into view holding a weapon towards them all.

"One of our men was but he didn't make it" Rick admitted to the man, not wanting to lie to him encase it came back on them later.

"What do you want?" the man asked still not lowering his weapon which was putting Rick on edge a bit, surely the guy could see they weren't walkers or violent people, they had children with them after all.

"A chance" Rick said staring at the guy hoping that's what the guy would give them, surely that wasn't too much to ask was it?

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission"

"We can do that" Rick replied thankful that the guy was giving them a chance.

"You got stuff to bring in bring it in now, once that door closes its staying closed" the guy stated finally lowering his weapon. Rick didn't like the sound of that, he didn't like being caged in and neither did Daryl who Rick saw tense up at those words. However, he wasn't about to argue with the guy who was about to give them shelter which is what they desperately needed.

…

Sitting round the table drinking wine they all a bit drunk, they hadn't had a drink in a long time or break so Rick decided they deserved this little moment of happiness. Daryl seemed to be loosening up a bit as well so all was good, until Shane decided now was a good time to ask the one question that could possibly ruin the whole moment.

"So doc tell us what happened here" Shane asked Jenner who had been sitting to the side of the group looking very out of place.

"Shane not now" Rick pleaded wanting them to enjoy tonight without anyone bringing up anything that could ruin it.

"No Rick this is what we came here for wasn't it, it was your idea after all, we came here for answers and we find one guy, this guy" Shane said slightly drunk and pointing towards Jenner whilst staring at Rick. "Why?" Shane said looking at Jenner waiting for a reply.

Listening to Jenner's story Rick suddenly realised how bad the world had got if even the one place that was meant to be looking for a cure hadn't even survived, he wondered how many places actually existed anymore if there were any?

….

"Hmmmm" Rick hummed as he entered the shower, the hot water rushing over his body washing feeling great against his skin. He hadn't realised how much he took hot water for granted until now, he lifted his head up towards the head of the shower letting the water run across his face. Arms then wrapped themselves around his waist and a head leant into the crook of his neck.

"I've missed this" Daryl murmured against his neck causing Daryl to shiver as it sent vibrations down his spine.

"The shower, me to" Rick said teasingly knowing that probably wasn't what Daryl was on about.

"Na you, the privacy, jus' me an' you, I've missed it" Daryl said quietly nuzzling Ricks neck. Rick turned around in Daryl's arms and gave him a proper hug resting his head on Daryl's shoulder. He had forgotten how much Daryl didn't like crowds; he was a very private person and probably felt out of place back at camp when he and Rick barely had a minute to themselves.

"I'm always here you know that" Rick replied lifting Daryl's head up so that he could kiss him letting know he was always here. As soon as Rick's lips connected with Daryl's, Daryl pushed Rick up against the wall causing Ricks back to slam against the wall. Daryl turned the kiss from soft and to rough, Rick didn't mind though, he loved it when Daryl turned it hot it immediately turned him hard. Rick then grabbed Daryl's growing erection in his hand slowly pumping him causing Daryl to moan in pleasure; Rick used the distraction to flip them around so that it was Daryl who was against the wall.

"That was dirty" Daryl said between the kisses, not sounding one bit annoyed at the change it positions.

"You love it though" Rick replied knowing he was right. Rick then lowered his mouth towards Daryl's nipples and sucked on them hard, causing another gasp from Daryl which turned Rick on even more. Trailing kisses down Daryl's stomach Rick came to Daryl's member which he immediately swallowed whole causing Daryl to buck his hips and grip Ricks hair in a tight grasp. Daryl then starting pulling on Rick's hair obviously wanting Rick to go faster. Not wanting it to be over yet Rick pulled away causing a whine from Daryl at loss of contact.

"Don't worry I aint finished yet love" Rick said as he turned Daryl around who immediately put his hands against the wall, obviously guessing what was coming next.

"Hurry the fuck up then" Daryl grunted causing Rick to laugh.

"Patience love" Rick whispered against Daryl's as he trailed a finger along Daryl's spine and down to his hole where it hovered for second causing Daryl to whine again. Finally giving in Rick pushed his finger in and set up a fast pace. He then entered a second finger making Daryl moan.

"'m ready, wanna feel yer" Daryl moaned pushing himself against Ricks fingers. Rick pulled his fingers out and entered Daryl hard knowing that's exactly how Daryl wanted it.

"Fuck" he grunted and the feel of being inside Daryl.

"Faster" Daryl replied, desperate for Rick to move. Not wanting to disappoint Rick set up a fast pace, knowing he wasn't going to last long Rick grabbed Daryl's member and pumped him to the same pace so they would cum at the same time. After a few thrusts they both came grunting out each others names breathing deeply,Rick then turned Daryl around and gave Daryl a soft kiss which Daryl returned.

After they were both cleaned each other up and finally left the shower and laid down on the bed curling up in each other's arms, determined to make the most of the alone time they had.

….

The next morning they were all sat around the table gulping down cups of coffee trying to rid themselves of their hangovers, they really shouldn't have drunk that much last night but they couldn't help it. Maybe he should have stopped Glenn from drinking quite so much though when he saw how grim Glenn looked he thought. Looking at Daryl he saw him smirking while watching Glenn glare at the food T-Dog had placed on his plate, cheeky bastard knew the poor guy wouldn't be able to keep up with him, Daryl hardly ever got hangovers which was one thing he liked to gloat about to Rick after a night out. Shane then stumbled in with a big scratch on his neck looking seriously pissed off and hung-over and darted straight for the coffee pot.

"Whoa what happened to you?" T-Dog asked Shane noticing the scratches on his neck

"Must of done it my sleep" Shane replied trying to cover the marks up with his shirt.

"Never seen you do that before" Rick said knowing Shane was trying to cover something up

"Me neither" Shane replied whilst sitting down at the table, but not before glaring quickly at Lori thinking nobody would notice. Rick looked over at Lori who was now looking at her food with great interest, obviously trying to avoid Shane's eyes. Something was going on between them to and Rick was determined to find out what.

…...

Despite the fact he found all the stuff about test subject 19 all very interesting Rick couldn't help but keep watch of the clock in the corner counting down. He couldn't help but wonder what it was counting down for, what was gonna happen when it got to 0. He seriously hoped it was nothing to major.

"I know this is all very taxing doctor but I'm gonna have to ask you one more question, that clock" Dale said pointing towards the exact same clock Rick had just been thinking about "I noticed that it's counting down, what happens at?" Dale asks looking at Jenner waiting for a response.

"The basement generators… they run out of fuel" Jenner replies and promptly walks out of the room without any further explanation.

Rick did not like the sound of decontamination, considering they were in a research facility that had been studying walkers it was probably something Rick did not want to be here for.

"Get your stuff we going NOW!" Rick shouted at the group, he was leaving, he was not waiting to find out what happened as didn't like way Jenner kept avoiding answers. As he said that the doors closed locking them inside the room stopping anyone from leaving.

"What the hell open the damn doors" Daryl said angrily heading straight for Jenner looking like he was about to throttle him. Rick grabbed Daryl and wrapped his arms round his waist stopping him from going any further knowing that injuring Jenner would lessen their chance of escape. However Daryl wasn't thinking like that and tried to escape Ricks grasp.

"We need him alive Daryl, he's the only one that can open those doors again" he whispered into Daryl's ear causing Daryl to slump into Ricks arms.

"I told you once those front doors close they wouldn't open again, you heard me say it" Jenner said perfectly calm. Rick sighed at Jenner's response, he knew those words were gonna come back to haunt him.

"What happens in 28 minutes?" Rick growled at Jenner.

An explosion, walkers were roaming the earth and they were going to die from an explosion, this was not happening Rick thought there had to be a way out.

"Let us out now you asshole" Merle said slamming his fist onto the table "ya can' decide who lives and who dies, don' ya think that's up to us how we go eh doc?"

"This is our extinction, there's nothing out there, it's simpler this way" Jenner replies calmly.

"I don't want my child to die like this he doesn't deserve this" Lori cries whilst clinging to Carl who was crying into his mother's side.

"Don't you think we deserve a chance to survive, why can't you just let us out and see for ourselves, what's the harm in that? There's gotta be something out there" Rick said pleading to Jenner, who looked around the group.

"I can't open the main door" Jenner says whilst swiping his card across the machine, Rick then heard the door crank open.

"Come on lets go" Daryl shouted and everyone started to run out the door except for Andrea and Jacqui, much to Dales dismay who was pleading with them.

…..

Running to the car Rick jumped in and made sure Daryl, Lori and Carl had climbed in as well, he sighed in relief when he saw they were all accounted for and went to start the ignition.

"Wait look" Lori shouted pointing towards the CDC, looking where she pointing he saw Dale and Andrea climbing out the broken window. He gasped in shock Dale had managed to convince Andrea to come with them. Looking at his watch he noticed they only had a few seconds before the place exploded.

"They need to take cover Rick murmured and honked on the horn in hopes they would get the message.

"Take cover" Lori shouted sticking her head out the window, obviously realizing what Rick had been trying to do.

Everyone held their breath when the explosion happened as no one knew if they were a safe distance away. As it went quiet everyone slowly peeped out from where they were hiding and looked round at each other in shock. They had made it, they had survived, Rick looked at Daryl and gave him a small smile which Daryl returned and squeezed Ricks had in reassurance. They could do this, they had each other, they had their family, what else did could they possibly need?

**Notes: **So that's the first series finished. Thank you for everyone who has followed my story, I hope I did it justice. Don't worry there will be a sequel which will follow season 2 which I will be starting shortly. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter.


End file.
